When Heroes Are Born
by Teenaged Author
Summary: A series of one-shots about when pairings give birth to their children. I suck at summaries, so I'll just tell you the pairings. Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel,Tratie, and if you feel like sending in something, feel free! NO THALICO! OR SLASH! Rated T only cause I'm too lazy to change it. Should be K Plus.
1. Percy and Annabeth

**Hello! I decided I was going to do both! I couldn't resist these one-shots the more I thought about them! Anyway, for those of you who don't know, or didn't read the summary, this is a serious of one-shots on the birth of the Heroes' kids, hence 'When Heroes Are Born'. The pairings are:**

**Percy/Annabeth  
**

**Jason/Piper  
**

**Leo/Reyna  
**

**Frank/Hazel  
**

**Travis/Katie  
**

**I can add more, but that's all I've got for now. You may send in requests, that I may or may not do. For you see, I do not do things that are out of character! Like Thalico for instance! Thalia is a Hunter, Nico is a loner. That's final. If you want Nico in one, you'd have to PM me an OC for me to use (Obviously, if one or more people send in an OC, I'll pick the first one sent in!). If you choose to send me an OC you must state their name, whether they are mortal or demigod, if demigod who there parent is, and what they look like (Obviously, you have to say who they are paired with!). I can manage and create a character centered on that.  
**

**I will most likely also do Connor Stoll with my own OC, Jaycee Carter that some of you will recognize from my story, And We Thought We Were Normal. :) So, no using Connor. He's mine!  
**

**And I don't do slash either! Or, if they're a virgin goddess or something, got it? They are virgin. They are not going to throw it all away for one mortal guy, alright?  
**

**Okay, I think I got everything out of the way except...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. All Rights to Rick Riordan the genius behind it all. Cause if I were him, do you think I'd be writing this?**

* * *

**When Heroes Are Born**

* * *

**_PERCY AND ANNABETH_**

* * *

A simple day did not turn out to be so simple at the Jackson residence in the city of New Rome. It was only a visit to the beautiful Camp Jupiter, but Praetor Reyna had insisted that they own a place in New Rome for their visits, or if they ever decided they wanted to live here permanently.

Annabeth Chase Jackson and her husband Percy Jackson were twenty-three and loving the fact that most monsters were in Tartarus or in hiding, afraid of what might happen to them. And they never wanted to bother Percy much anymore, knowing how he had kicked Kronos' butt (at least they thought he kicked the Titan Lord's butt. They didn't know all he did was give the host of the Titan a knife), and how he had lead an army of seven against Gaea and won (with the help of the gods).

Percy had known Annabeth was pregnant since she had been two weeks into the pregnancy. Originally, she had been too scared to tell him. It had been so early into their marriage, and Athena-reluctantly-had gave them her blessing. Annabeth had been so scared of Percy's reaction to the news, and she'd been horrified at what Athena would do when she found out.

But Percy always had a way of finding things out, and he naturally misinterpreted what he had overheard Annabeth telling Thalia over the phone, and she had to tell him.

So, now, into the last month of her pregnancy and the child due in a couple weeks, Annabeth had convinced Percy to take a couple days off of work and head out to New Rome, Camp Jupiter in California.

The couple had woken in the early morning, as the golden sun streamed in through the window, blinding them as they opened their eyes to a brand new day.

Percy shifted in the bed, wrapped his arm around his wife, and kissed her hair.

"Morning, Wise Girl," He mumbled into her blonde curls. He then proceeded to rub her stomach, when the baby kicked his hand.

"And good morning to you, too!" He laughed, talking to his son or daughter. The two had decided to be surprised about the gender of their baby. If they were to have a baby boy, they'd name him after the fallen hero and friend, Luke-and, surprising enough, it was Percy's idea.

If it was a girl, they were to name her Silena, after the brave daughter of Aphrodite. They originally weren't going to name their child Silena if it were a girl, certain that Clarisse La Rue Rodriguez would name her daughter (when she had one) after her friend, but when they couldn't think of any better names and asked, Clarisse insisted that they name her Silena if it were a girl.

Annabeth laughed. "Good morning, Percy."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it as she slowly and carefully got out of the bed. But as soon as she was standing, she didn't feel all too well, and rushed for the bathroom as fast as she could. She made it just in time to throw up into the clean, pristine toilet bowl. Percy came over to her at the same time she straightened herself, and wiped her mouth clean.

"Annabeth, you okay?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in concern for his pregnant wife.

"Yeah, just…not feeling all too good. Nothing to worry about, Seaweed Brain," She answered, though she didn't sound all to convinced of that. She just wanted her husband to stop worrying about her for once.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. He nodded, though not believing her one bit. Annabeth put on a brave face though, and stepped out of the bathroom, pushing past Percy, and heading for the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast this morning, Percy?" She called to him. He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no, I'm making breakfast today!" He smirked.

"Really? Cause last time _you _made breakfast, you nearly burned down the apartment."

"I'll be more careful this time! I promise! Please?" He begged. He even got down on his knees, and hugged her around the middle, looking up at her with wide eyes. She couldn't resist the look he was giving her. It reminded her of what Puss in Boots does in the movie _Shrek 2 _when the cat takes off his hat.

Her willpower crumbled. "Fine!" He got up and kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes. "But I get to oversee you doing all this!"

Percy stopped. "No way, Wise Girl! Breakfast is a surprise!"

"Then you don't get to cook. You need supervision, Seaweed Brain."

"No I don't! Not for what I'm making, anyway."

"Well, what are you making?"

"I'm not letting you know that easily!" He kissed her again and headed for the fridge. Annabeth, obeying her husband's wishes, walked out of the kitchen and went over to the couch in the living room, grabbed a book off of the shelf next to it and started reading.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Percy called Annabeth over for breakfast and Annabeth looked at the clock and realized how hungry she was. It was now 5:45 in the morning exactly as Annabeth got herself up off the couch and walked towards the smell.

Percy smiled as he spread out his arms for a hug. "Happy Husband's-Make-Their-Wives-Breakfast Day, Annie!"

Annabeth laughed as she gave him a hug. "One, that's a made up holiday. Two," Annabeth pulled away from the hug and slapped his arm as she said sternly, "Don't call me Annie!"

Percy smiled as he rubbed his arm and now forming bruise.

"Sit down, Wise Girl, and enjoy breakfast."

Annabeth scowled, but obliged to sit down and looked at what Percy had made. He had found blue food coloring somewhere in the cabinets and had dyed the scrambled eggs blue, tinged the beacon blue as well, even dyed the milk blue.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, laughing at his crazy antics. Every now and then, she'd cook blue as well, just for fun, but she didn't do that every day like Percy would. Percy sat down next to her and together they started to eat breakfast and chatted as they ate.

Annabeth was only half-way done when the baby kicked, and pains and contractions started. She dropped her fork onto her plate and placed a hand on her stomach, eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" He sounded worried. She just looked him in the eye, and he got the message. His eyes widening as well, he got up quickly, grabbed his coat, and helped her stand up. They stepped out onto the clean streets of New Rome at 6:03 A.M. and few people were out and about.

Annabeth groaned in pain and gripped Percy's shoulder tightly. Percy looked around for someone who would help him get Annabeth to the local hospital in New Rome. His eyes scanned the streets when they landed on four people he knew well.

"Jason! Piper! Reyna! Leo! Help!" He called. The four looked over from the coffee shop manned by the two headed immortal that Percy always forgot the name of. With one look at Annabeth, Piper and Reyna got up immediately and scrambled over as fast as they could.

Jason and Leo just glanced at each other before following their girlfriends over.

Reyna and Piper started steering Annabeth towards the hospital that was a few minutes' walk away. Percy quickly followed after, Jason and Leo jogging up after them.

Jason reached Percy first.

"What's going on, Percy?" Jason asked, curious. "Did something happen to Annabeth?"

Percy looked at him, eyes still wide. "Dude, she's pregnant and the baby was due in, like, a week!"

Jason's eyes widened as Leo smiled.

"Congrats, man! Bubble Boy's now a big daddy!" Leo smiled crazily. Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend's craziness.

"Ah, c'mon Sparky! We all know that once you and Piper are married for at least a year, you two will be going through the same thing! Might as well take notes from the Bubble Boy himself!"

Jason blushed a deep red. "Leo! This is serious!"

"I know," was Leo's only reply as they rushed into the hospital.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Annabeth was asleep in the hospital bed as a nurse, a young lady in her mid-thirties who looked like she was in her late teens, came walking in silently. She walked over to Annabeth and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Mrs. Jackson," The nurse whispered. Percy, who was sleeping in the chair beside his wife's bed, stirred awake and blinked a few times before he saw the nurse standing there.

"Oh, Mr. Jackson, you're awake! Good, could you wake your wife? I can't seem to do it."

"Sure," Percy yawned as he got up. He kissed Annabeth's cheek and she smiled.

"Annabeth, wake up," He whispered, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," the nurse smiled, laughing slightly.

"Mmmm," Annabeth groaned as she woke up slowly.

"Mrs. Jackson?" The nurse tried again.

"Yes…?" Annabeth droned, longing for sleep after that painful experience. She remembered Percy blacking out before she had fallen asleep herself.

"Would you like to see them?" She smiled a wide smile. Annabeth and Percy's eyes widened at the word 'them', while Piper, Jason, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico sat in seats around the room excited. Hazel and Frank were notified by Reyna, and Hazel had managed to get and Iris Message through to Nico.

"Them?" Percy and Annabeth asked simultaneously.

"Yes. You had twins!"

After Annabeth's vigorous nods and 'yes's to see the babies, the nurse went to go get them. She and another nurse came in with two little bundles of blankets.

The red-headed nurse who had trouble waking Annabeth handed the dark blue bundle to Percy, and the brunette handed the light blue bundle to his wife.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other before pulling back the blankets enough to see each babies face.

Percy held in his hands an adorable little baby girl, who he could already tell would have his jet black hair, but with Annabeth's curls, and her grey eyes.

Annabeth cradled in her arms the wonderful baby boy, who opened his eyes slowly to look at her. And as he stared at his mother, and she stared right back, grey met the kind and gentle sea-green of the baby's father.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she smiled down at the child in her arms.

"Mrs. Jackson, what do you plan on naming the children?" One of the nurses asked. No one knew who asked, for all were mesmerized with the two legacies.

"Luke Charles Jackson," Annabeth choked out. "Luke Charles Jackson and his twin sister, Silena Sally Jackson."

* * *

**So, I forgot to mention that these are just a bunch of one-shots, which I'm sure you've noticed, but still, what do you think?**

**Next Pairing is...*Commercial Break!*  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	2. Jason and Piper

***Commercial Break Over*...Jasper! Yes, the pairing centered in this chapter/one-shot is indeed Jasper!**

**So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter on, When Heroes Are Born.  
**

* * *

**When Heroes Are Born**

* * *

**_JASON AND PIPER_**

* * *

It was Jason and Piper's One Year Wedding Anniversary. They decided for this special occasion to head up to Mt. Olympus-under the insistence of Aphrodite herself. The couple had other reasons as to why they would head up to Olympus. They needed to deliver some news to their godly parents before heading over to Tristan McLean's in Oklahoma.

Piper McLean Grace was nervous, knowing that her mother's reaction to what they had to tell her may cause the whole of Olympus to be deaf for quite awhile.

Jason Grace didn't have a clue what to expect when they told the King of the Gods that they were expecting. He didn't even know if they already knew.

Jason and Piper were walking into the lobby of the Empire State Building, each giving mental pep talks, trying to boost their spirits.

"It's going to be all right, everything will be fine. I'm sure we'll just get a simple 'Congratulations!' then we can be on our way," Piper said out loud, consoling herself, knowing her mother would be ecstatic.

Knowing her mother, Aphrodite would want to go all out and throw a huge baby shower and expect all the gods to come. Knowing her mother, she'd bubble with excitement, promising to bless the child with this and that when he or she was born.

Knowing her mother, Piper was starting to think they should've told her dad first.

Jason quickly got the key to the elevator, and the two hurried into it, allowing no one to follow. The elevator music was singing _All You Need is Love._ While in the elevator, Piper was taking deep, ragged breaths to calm her nerves. Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of her hand.

He was just as nervous as she was. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and nearly jumped when the elevator doors opened with a _ding!_

Aphrodite was waiting for them, right outside the golden doors of the elevator. She knew that they had something important to tell her, and she wanted to hear the news (knowing it was big). Piper's eyes widened when she saw her mother standing there smiling, waiting for them.

Jason walked out of the elevator and took a deep breath as Piper followed. Piper nervously wrung her hands together.

"So, Pipes, what's the news?" Aphrodite asked calmly, but excitedly.

"Why don't we walk around and I'll tell you, Mom," Piper said nervously, chewing slightly on her bottom lip. Aphrodite smiled, taking a guess at what she had to say.

"Sure, Piper, why don't we head over to the gardens? Annabeth's done a wonderful job redesigning this place…again!" Piper nodded to her mother.

"That'd be great! Jason why don't you go break the news to your dad? Meet me out in the gardens afterward!" Piper called as her mother dragged her away. Jason nodded and headed towards the palace of the gods.

"I hope Dad knows where the gardens are," Jason mumbled to himself as he pushed open the giant doors to the throne room. He was mesmerized by the pure beauty of the place, as he was the last time he was on Olympus.

His dad, as usual, sat on his throne in the empty room, the Master Bolt at his side. He was…looking at something. Talking through an Iris Message maybe?

Whatever it was, Jason didn't get the chance to find out. When the Lord of the Skies heard the door creak open as all big doors do, he swiped a hand through the air. When Zeus saw his Roman son, he smiled warmly, flickering into his Roman counterpart Jupiter.

"Why have you come to Olympus, my boy?" Jupiter questioned. Jason kneeled before his father.

"I have brought you news. News from me and my wife Piper," Jason replied calmly, not looking his father in the face.

Jupiter looked much as he did in his Roman state as his Greek, the difference their names and the aura of power surrounding them. In Roman form, Jupiter was colder, more merciless, and much stricter than his Greek form.

"What news have you brought me, boy?"

"It is more about Piper, I guess you could say," Jason started, stumbling over his words a little. Jason had never been alone with his dad when he was Jupiter rather than Zeus.

"Does my form bother you, child? Would you feel more comfortable talking to me while I am Zeus?" Jupiter questioned him sternly. Jason hesitated before nodding. "Very well."

Jason averted his eyes as a golden light filled the room. He waited until it died down to look again. He looked up to see the gray and black pin-striped suit and the stern eyes of his father staring back at him.

Zeus stood and shrank to a normal man's size, standing in front of his son.

"Now what is it you were trying to tell me?"

"Piper's pregnant….I-I'm going to be a dad." Jason hurried his words, wanting to get it over with. And as soon as he said it, a delighted shriek rang throughout Olympus, telling Jason that Piper had told Aphrodite at the same time he had told Zeus.

* * *

Piper gripped Jason's hand tight, taking deep breaths as nurses talked soothingly to her, and telling her to just breath. Aphrodite had even come down to the mortal world to see her new grandchild.

Jason couldn't feel his hand, but that was all right. Piper needed him, and he understood that, so he was going to stick next to her the whole time until he passed out cold. And he knew he'd pass out cold soon enough.

Piper squeezed his hand even tighter, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She had closed her eyes, and was biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Suddenly, her pain receded slowly, and was replaced by the sounds of a crying newborn child.

Jason-as predicted-passed out in his chair. He had seen babies before, yes, but only after they'd been clean and delivered to the parents.

Piper's pain had made her extremely tired, and she had fallen asleep to the soothing sounds of her child's cries.

* * *

When Jason awoke in the hospital room, the first thing he saw was his wife cradling a pink bundle of blankets as Aphrodite stood next to her oogaling over the child. Piper looked up and made eye contact with Jason and he got up out of the chair he was in quickly and made his way over to the bed where Piper lay, holding the silent, sleeping babe.

Piper had already pulled the blankets back to show the face of the sleeping baby girl with the most beautiful blue eyes. Piper smiled at Jason as he took the little child carefully in his arms. This was his daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Jason asked suddenly unaware of the fact. They had discussed names for the child, but Piper said she'd have to see the child before giving him or her a name.

"The minute I saw her I knew…Kayla. Kayla Annette Grace," Piper stated with certainty. "Kayla means 'Pure' and Annette means 'Gracious'. Pure and Gracious."

Jason smiled; Aphrodite had to resist the urge to squeal with delight. The baby moved in Jason's arms causing him to look down at her.

All the talk must've awakened the child, and she was now staring curiously at her father with big blue irises.

"Hello, Kayla," Jason said softly. "Hello, my beautiful baby girl."

And Kayla smiled a toothless smile and laughed, causing them all to smile even more, and laugh when Kayla decided that Jason's finger tasted good and sucked on it until she put herself to sleep.

Jason and Piper's only thought:

_This is my darling baby Kayla Annette._

* * *

**So,**

**Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	3. Leo and Reyna

**Hey, hey! Here is the Leyna chapter. I had a lot of fun and difficult times writing this chapter. Leo's character is a goofy character with a sad and depressing past and is really hard to get right when you're writing something like this, because it was more serious than Leo is. So, I really do hope that Leo was okay and not messed up. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

LEO AND REYNA

* * *

Reyna looked into the mirror in the bathroom of the Praetor's house in Camp Jupiter. It had been three months since Leo had proposed to her. He had done it in a really goofy yet romantic way, and had brought down her walls yet again. She couldn't say no to him.

He had once told her that he loved her. Her reply at first was 'yes'.

A month after that, he had told her he loved her again. She stared into his eyes and said, 'yes'.

A few months later he had yet again told her that he loved her, and she smiled as she had said, 'I know'.

After the Giant War had been won by the gods, Leo took her up to Mt. Olympus in New York and took her into a ruined park and told her once more that he loved her.

That time, she had leaned in and gave him a kiss. Then she had just left, leaving Leo standing in the middle of the ruined Olympian park, flames dancing in his curly dark hair.

As she looked at herself into the mirror, the thoughts of Leo's many attempts to tell her that he loved her ran through her head. These last four weeks had been…different. She'd been throwing up, and had some mood swings. And when she had mood swings, they were violent.

Leo had first noticed when he had ordered pizza and it came back a little cold, so he tried to heat it up, but ended up burning it and Reyna had yelled at him. He asked what was wrong and she had snapped at him and then broke down into tears.

When Reyna has mood swings, they tend to be violent, but never _that_ violent.

She glared at her image in the mirror.

"You will tell Leo. You have to tell Leo," Reyna ordered herself. Their wedding date was in a couple weeks, and if she waited till after they were married, what would he think?

"You just have to look him in the eye, and tell Leo," She chided.

"Tell me what?" Leo's voice asked from the bathroom door. He was dressed more fancy than usual. He still had on his toolbelt, but he wasn't wearing his normal grease stained jeans, or a t-shirt that said something silly that made Reyna laugh.

Reyna turned and looked Leo in the eye. She was truly scared of what his reaction to what she was about to tell him.

"Rey?" He asked slowly, reaching out to grab her hand.

She swallowed hard. "L-Leo?"

"Yes, Reyna?"

"I-I have something to tell you. Something important," She looked down as she mumbled the words.

Leo put a finger under her chin, and gently forced her to look him in the eye.

"I couldn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"I'm…pregnant," She managed, her hands shaking in his. He let go of her hands, and cupped her face, tilting her head downwards just a little, and kissed her forehead, then gently had her look him in the eye again.

He smiled, "The kid's screwed."

Reyna smiled and laughed. At least he wasn't yelling at her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

She whispered in his ear, "Thanks for not...reacting badly."

Leo just hugged her right back, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture.

"Why would I react badly to this?"

* * *

Leo had passed out as soon as Reyna started to squeeze his shoulder lightly. He had come back around as they were delivering the child, and he had dramatically passed out again. Reyna remembered hearing some of the nurses and the doctor discussing what they should do with him.

"Doctor, do we just…leave him there?" One had asked.

"Well, we could…"

"But what if he wakes up and his wife is gone? Would he, you know, 'flame on' as he calls it?"

"I don't know, maybe we should take him-"

"But what if he wake up in a different room! He'd freak out!"

Reyna mumbled something incoherent to herself, but the doctor seemed to understand.

"Yes! As long as Praetor Reyna is there, Leo won't freak out," The doctor had summarized for her.

Reyna let her head fall back onto the pillow as she fell unconscious of her surroundings.

When Leo came to for the final time, he noticed that he was in a different room. Reyna was asleep in the bed across from his chair. He rubbed his eyes as he got up to stretch. He took another look at his sleeping wife, _Reyna Valdez_. He loved saying that. Heck, he loved thinking that.

He could go around and say his wife was Reyna Valdez and then he'd feel all giddy and tingly inside, a warm, fuzzy feeling, and he'd get chills down his back. He quietly walked out the door so he could call Jason and Piper, to see if they were around.

Leo and Reyna had decided that Jason and Piper would be the godparents, as Leo and Reyna were the godparents of their little daughter Kayla.

Leo made his way into the lobby of the maze of a hospital. All the hallways looked the same and it was impossible to memorize the layout of the building unless you were Annabeth Chase. The man behind the desk looked at Leo curiously as he approached.

Leo cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could use the phone?"

The man whose tag read 'Kyle' looked at Leo uncertainly, but nodded anyway, and handed him a _denarii _and pointed over to the wall.

"Put the _denarii _into the slot and you'll have five minutes."

Leo nodded and thanked Kyle before heading over to one of the phones and putting the coin into the slot.

After two rings, Jason answered tiredly. You couldn't blame him, having a little nearly two year old girl on your hands.

_"Hello?"_

"Jason? It's me, Leo."

_"Leo? Hey, why are you call-Piper says hi."_

"Well, she can tell me 'hi' in person when you two get your butts over to the hospital!"

_"Why do we need to get to the hospital?"_

"Reyna had a baby," Leo answered as though Reyna had a baby every day. The ADHD part of his brain was thinking _Ouch! Painful! Who the Hades would be the father? _

_"Really?" Piper had apparently stolen the phone from her husband._

"Yeah, now get over here so you all can see your godchild!"

Piper squealed on the other end of the line and there was a long, low beep. Leo hung the phone back up on the wall, laughing quietly to himself. He thanked Kyle once again as he passed and walked back to Reyna's hospital room, hoping that she hadn't woken up yet.

As Leo was traipsing through the halls, he was whistling to the tune of a Spanish lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He couldn't remember the words anymore, but the tune was always stuck in his head.

The halls all looked the same to him, and soon enough, he was lost.

He looked around, trying to find out where he was. The nurses took no notice of him and the doctors were rushing about trying to get where they were needed as fast as they could. No one had time to stop and tell Leo where he was and how to get where he needed to go.

Leo's eyes rested on a giant clear glass window in the wall. He walked over, curious, and peered through. What he saw were babies in little sterile, plastic tubs, all with labels. The babies all wore little different colored hats. He scanned the rows of babies until one in particular caught his eye.

One baby, directly in the middle, was on fire. Not like the troubling fire, but as the baby breathed in, the flame grew higher, but as the child exhaled it shrank. The fire was breathing with the babe in the plastic tube.

And Leo knew that was his little child. That had inherited his flaming powers. Leo smiled and hurried off, trying to find Reyna's room with a new gusto, now engulfed with the feeling of knowing he had a little child to look after and protect now.

He and Reyna and a little Valdez.

The thought made him smile even more as he was finally able to stop a nurse and ask for Reyna's room.

Leo had arrived just in time. As soon as he sat down, Reyna had woken up from her slumber, and Jason and Piper had entered the room as well. Piper was carrying little Kayla, who brightened when she saw us, her choppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Hiya, Unca Weo!" Kayla laughed, making Reyna smile a tired smile. A nurse walked in wearing rubber gloves-obviously made to be fire proof-carrying a bundle of blankets basked in a warm red-yellow glow.

"I don't know how you're going to hold him until he stops being on fire, but…" the nurse trailed off, trying to hand Reyna the child without burning her.

"Here!" Leo piped up, "He gets it from me. I can hold him."

The nurse nodded and handed Leo the baby boy. Leo smiled at the laughing baby that was having fun trying to catch the flames.

He pulled back the blanket to uncover a small amount of curling dark hair. The nurses obviously couldn't get a hat on him without burning.

"What's his name?" Piper asked gently. Leo looked to Reyna. They had already agreed to a name for a baby boy.

"Ryan," They said simultaneously.

And little Ryan Valdez smiled and laughed as his flame turned brighter, and the room was basked in the golden light of the flame. When the flame died down, and you wouldn't burn holding the child, Leo hand the boy to his mother, who was silently crying at the sight of the now yawning baby boy.

* * *

**Now, I have noticed that this story doesn't get too many reviews like my MoA or A 'Goode' Surprise, and that's all right. Not many people wanted me to do this story, but I think it needed to be done in my opinion. So I really do appreciate the people who review. :) **

**So I say, have a cookie! (::)  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	4. Frank and Hazel

**Hello! I do hope you like this chapter! I've had a nasty head ache that has been lasting for days! And when it seems it's gone, it comes back at the most inopportune times!**

**Grrrr...I hate head aches.  
**

**Well, enjoy Frazel!  
**

* * *

FRANK AND HAZEL

* * *

Frank had absolutely no idea how to react when his wife of three years, Hazel Levesque Zhang, told him she was pregnant.

Hazel figured he wouldn't know what to say at first, and would definitely be shocked, but she didn't think that her husband would be in the same place, form flickering and wanting to shift, frozen in shock for all of three days.

On the third day, irritated with how long it was taking Frank to process this and get over his shock, Hazel decided to snap him out of his stupor.

She tried dumping water on him, placing his favorite food across from him-just out of his reach, and she's tried hypnotizing him back into moving, everything. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, Frank, be stubborn! I'm going to bed."

She then proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek before she exited the room.

Just as she left through the door and headed into their bedroom, Frank shook his head, form flickering fast as he did so.

"Wha-What?" He stammered. "Hazel! HAZEL!"

He could only hear the quiet laughter of his wife as he followed her back into the bedroom. Hazel was glad her final trick had worked.

Frank entered the bedroom with the same stunned face as he had three days ago when he was frozen in place.

"You're pregnant?" He asked bewildered.

Hazel nodded as she sat upright in the bed.

"We're going to be parents?"

She nodded again at what she thought was a blatantly obvious statement. Frank just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he decided to get into his pajamas and lay down in bed.

Hazel laughed silently to herself as Frank stared at the ceiling. She had closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when Frank interrupted her.

"I just can't believe it," He said to her, as he turned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Hazel laughed again.

"I could tell. You were frozen in the same spot for three days."

"That reminds me….I hope you're making a big breakfast in the morning, because I'm starved."

Hazel rolled her eyes before she closed them once more and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Frank took deep breaths as he braced himself for what was coming.

He had rushed Hazel over to the hospital early that morning when her water had broke and she'd gone into labor.

At first, Frank wondered if these were just normal pains that girls' got when pregnant. But then he remembered that she was nearing her due date. Frank had freaked out and was fussing over her all the way to the hospital.

Luckily for them, the hospital had been close by to where they lived.

Frank had been waiting patiently for the doctor or one of the nurses to come back with the babies. Frank and Hazel had found out they were having twins when they decided to go see if the baby would be a boy or a girl and found out they were having twin girls.

Hazel was asleep in the bed, looking a paler then she was earlier, but fine and healthy none the less. To Frank, even when she looked exhausted and at her worst, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. He smiled as he tucked a stray strand of her frizzy, golden brown hair behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek in his big hand.

She smiled in her sleep, making Frank fill with butterflies and his insides tingle. Her small hand subconsciously grabbed his, making Frank feel like he had when he proposed to her, and she had said yes, and he caressed her cheek just like this and she'd grabbed his hand.

There was a small, light knock on the door, and Frank kissed Hazel's forehead before whispering, "Come in."

Percy, Annabeth, and the six-year-old twins came in. Annabeth was carrying their newest child, Faith, in her arms. The two-year-old looked around the room fascinated by simplest of things, her shiny black, slightly curly hair whooshing around her shoulders as her big grey and green eyes took everything into account.

The twins Luke and Silena looked slightly bored, yet excited. Silena looked a lot like Annabeth, except with her father's hair color, and the same could be said for Luke, only vice-versa.

Frank smiled when he saw the five Jacksons. He was glad they had arrived.

Hazel stirred slightly as they shuffled in, and Silena immediately jumped into her father's lap as he sat down. Percy smiled at the girl, then looked at Frank.

" You see them, yet?" He asked. Frank almost laughed. If they had seen them, would they not be in the rooms with the parents?

The look on Frank's face gave Percy his answer. Percy smiled as Hazel started to wake up.

Hazel saw Frank first, and smiled, not knowing the others were in the room. She whispered, "Hey."

Frank looked over at who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world, though all his friends would disagree and say that it was their wife.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispered back, grabbing her hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Sadly, Luke had to interrupt the moment.

"Eeew! Momma, they're being gross! Did you know Silena says that you guys do that too?" Luke exclaimed, and for the first time Hazel noticed that the Jacksons were in the room as well.

She sat up the best she could, adjusting the hospital bed to help. "Hey guys!"

Annabeth smiled as Faith started playing with her curls. "Hey, Hazel. You feeling okay?"

"Better than earlier," was Hazel's response as the nurse came in with two pink bundles. They must've been sleeping because the nurse made sure to be quiet as she gave them to Hazel.

Both girls had Hazel's hair, but only one had her eyes. The other had Frank's, and his nose. Both had Hazel's smile and small build, and Frank's skin complexion. The one with Frank's eyes seemed to start to wake as she started to whimper ever so slightly.

Frank quickly took the one with Hazel's eyes as Hazel started to coo over the small, whimpering child.

"Shhh, it's alright, Mommy's here," Hazel whispered, lightly bouncing the baby girl. Silena stared at the babies with jaw ajar just the tiniest bit.

"Daddy, look! They're so tiny!" She squealed silently. If Annabeth and Percy hadn't known Silena Beauregard chose to stay in Elysium, they would've guessed she was reborn as their little girl.

Luke wrinkled his nose as he studied them. "They're so….squishy looking."

That made them all laugh, waking the little girl in Frank's arms and causing her to giggle with the happy mood. Annabeth scolded Luke through small fits of laughter, doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Luke Charles! Don't be rude! I'll have you know that you looked like that too!" Annabeth waggled her finger at him.

"I looked like a girl?" Luke asked with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy started laughing again.

"Luke! You know what I mean!"

Percy, still chuckling, looked at Frank and Hazel, turning his attention away from his wife and child.

"So, what're their names?" He asked. Frank and Hazel had decided to keep the names a secret, to surprise their friends.

Frank smiled at the laughing girl in his arms. "Hanna," he said finally. Hazel smiled.

"And Jade Zhang."

Annabeth and Percy smiled at them as they continued to coo over the babies, and Silena was peering excitedly into the bundle of pink blankets. Luke just stared on curiously.

"Did I really look like that?" He asked looking at his mother wide-eyed, throwing the room back into laughter.

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Pretty good for someone who's had a-GAAHH! It's back! D: Grrrrr...:( **

**Anyway! Please, do send in more pairings unless you want me to end on Tratie or Connor/(my)OC.  
**

**All you have to do is say who with who, and please, no Thalico. Thalia is a Hunter of Artemis, and I hate it when people assume that they are perfect for each other. They're cousins! And don't say, 'Technically, they're all cousins!', cause it's more obvious that the Children of the Big Three are cousins then anyone else! So it's just awkward.  
**

**In other words, No Thalico. End of Thalico discussion.  
**

**But do send in more pairings! I can't do a Tyson/Ella because I honestly have no idea what the outcome would even be... o.O I'm not sure I _want_ to know what the outcome would be...  
**

**So, send in more pairings! Oooo! One came to me! Clarisse/Chris! :) I totally forgot about 'em! So unlike me!  
**

**Oh! I thought I should tell you that I only got four hours of sleep last night and my mom is blaming it on writing late! Can you believe that?  
**

**So, now, I have a time limit for how long I can be on the computer (until 9 PM, which I've just broken, it's 9:05!). -_- I feel like the lamest 14 year old ever now! But I probably am the oddest... :) Tehe, sometimes I doubt that. I'm a tad bipolar though.  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	5. Paul and Sally

**Hello! Thank you for all the suggestions! Sally and Paul are definitely still a couple! In fact, I'm doing those two _in this chapter_! Why? Because I had a very large Writer's Block when it came to Tratie. I don't know the character of Katie very well, other than the fact that the Stolls annoy the crap out of her even though she secretly likes the older.**

**Anyway, this chapter takes place during Percy's disappearance and-from my MoA-when they briefly stop at CHB. I've changed parts of the dialogue from the MoA to fit this a lot better. Obviously certain thoughts and focuses were changed since I had accidently did my MoA in first-person. It had been easier at the time when i first started writing.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Paul and Sally

* * *

Sally was depressed. She was excited and nervous too, but she was depressed. Her son, Percy Jackson, was missing. And even though she was pregnant with her and Paul's all-mortal daughter, who was bound to be clear-sighted, she couldn't stop thinking of her missing baby boy.

It had been nearly nine months since he had been gone. He had disappeared before Sally had even the chance to tell him the exciting news. But she had gotten a phone call close to midnight last night from Alaska….and the voice on the message was that of her baby boy Perseus Jackson. On another quest.

The thought made her worried and depressed. But it made her happy, knowing that he was alive. And when she notified his very extremely worried girlfriend Annabeth of his message, allowing her to know that he was alive and well, Annabeth cried and laughed and hugged tight the woman who was a second mother to the girl.

Paul walked into their apartment to find his pregnant wife sitting on the couch staring at nothingness. He smiled sadly and went over and sat down next to her.

"He'll be alright. And when he comes home, he'll have a nice surprise waiting for him," Paul consoled his wife, rubbing her back as he kissed her hair. Sally nodded.

"I know. It's just….hard. Knowing that he's out there doing all this dangerous stuff, and not having a clue on whether or not he'll live through it."

Paul nodded, completely understanding his wife's distraught and scattered emotions. Suddenly, Sally's hand went to her stomach and her eyes were wide.

"Paul," and just at the sound of his name, he knew.

The baby was coming.

* * *

Sally was wide awake; waiting for the nurses to bring in the beautiful baby girl that Sally was lucky enough to say was her daughter. Paul sat in a chair in the room, tapping his foot nervously. Sally smiled at her husband as he nervously smiled back.

The door to the hospital room opened and the nurse dressed in blue walked in with the bundle of pink blankets that concealed the sleeping baby girl.

The nurse smiled as she handed over the child to the mother.

"She's a beautiful baby," the nurse said in a whisper to Sally. Sally could only nod and smile as small tears made their way to her eyes and a few fell.

Paul stood quickly and came over to kneel beside the bed to look at his daughter.

They had already picked out a name for the baby girl.

_"Margaret Amber Blofis," Sally had decided when they found out they were having a girl and were flipping through a babies names book. Paul had agreed, saying that it was a beautiful name._

"Maggie," Paul chided, smiling at the baby in the arms of the woman he loved. The child's little hand made a small, jerking movement, as if the little thing were dreaming.

"She's beautiful," Sally breathed her first words since the child had been handed to her. And unless Paul was imagining things, the child had smiled at the voice of her mother.

* * *

Sally and Paul stood at the Big House in Camp Half-Blood, Maggie-bundled in a blue blanket- in Sally's arms.

Annabeth and Chiron had contacted her and Paul, informing them that Percy was back at Camp, and we'd be able to see him off.

It had been-what? Two weeks? Three, maybe?-since the Blofis' had seen their youngest child, Maggie, born. Now they only anxiously waited to see the eldest child, Percy Jackson, strong and healthy, ready for one of the biggest surprises of his life.

Sally handed her beloved daughter to Paul and made her way towards the campfire, tired of waiting to see her baby boy.

Sally approached the fires, where she could see many people gathered around a single person who seemed to be telling a story. He had said something that the rest of the crowd had found funny. That's when Sally recognized the black hair of the boy who was surrounded. She recognized his laid-back demeanor.

And she was happy to see him even more when he nearly ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

He was taller than her by seven or eight inches, but she was just glad to give her baby boy-however big-a hug. After he pulled out of her embrace, Sally noticed Annabeth standing behind him, smiling.

"I thought you'd want to see her," She smiled at Percy.

Percy smiled, but didn't reply to Annabeth's comment-she obviously didn't mind, even if she was his girlfriend. Percy turned back to his mother.

"How in the world are you here?" He asked, bewildered. Everyone who knew about the Greek world knew that mortals were not permitted inside the boundaries of the Greek Camp.

"Special circumstances," Sally smiled at her only son. "Chiron and the gods are allowing us to come see you before you leave again. We wanted you to meet someone."

Sally then led him to the Big House-Annabeth had been momentarily called back by Leo-where Paul was waiting. He had set Maggie down in the crib inside (The Blofis' had been here for a few days before Percy arrived).

Paul placed a hand on Percy's shoulder as he took over and led Percy onto the porch and to the table where Dionysus and Chiron would play pinochle.

Paul had Percy sit down as Sally came back with the blue bundle, the baby's eyes open and taking everything in.

When the child's soft brown eyes landed on her older half-brother, she laughed. Or what could be assumed as a laugh.

"Her name is Margaret Amber Blofis. Maggie for short," Sally told Percy, who was staring at the baby like he'd never seen one before. "She's completely mortal, don't worry!" She then teased her son, who rolled his eyes.

Maggie, finding this a very funny movement of the eyes, tried to imitate it. Paul and Sally laughed, making the child smile again.

_And the best part?_ Sally and Paul thought. _Neither Maggie nor Percy could take their eyes off the other._

* * *

**So, how was this? I've just recently come out of WB for this story (Probably one of my hardest stories to even write!).  
**

**But I do enjoy writing it, no matter how hard :) I also like reading your reviews that have what you have to say! My parents tease me about it everyday, too, so the more you review, the more i get embarrassed, and the more people laugh.  
**

**You want to make people happy right? lol. :) Later!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	6. Travis and Katie

**Omigod! She's _updating! _She never does that anymore!**

**Yes, yes, please, calm down! I am updating this story because I finally finished the Tratie one-shot to add to this collection! :) **

_**I hope you enjoy it**_

_**Indeed, it is true, I do  
**_

_**I worked hard for you  
**_

_****_**And that was my attempt at a haiku! I'm no good with syllables, so if I got any wrong, feel free to correct it in your review and replace it with something of your own creation!  
**

* * *

TRAVIS AND KATIE

* * *

Travis definitely wasn't expecting what he was just told. He had just walked back into the Hermes Cabin-which was surprisingly empty….except for one person sitting on his bed, clutching their knees to their chest.

When he opened the door and walked in, the person stood up quickly and ran to him, crying slightly, throwing their arms around his neck and burying their head into his chest.

He stroked her long brown hair and let her cry into his chest.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked softly. Even though he played many, many pranks on her and her cabin, Travis was just doing it to get her attention. When one day she asked why he liked to torment her, he sighed and told her the truth. There just wasn't any good lie to tell her that'd she'd actually believe.

They had started dating-secretly-back before the Giant War and things were going great-even if she was a bit of a stickler.

Katie continued to sob quietly into her boyfriend's chest. She didn't want to tell him. He hadn't even proposed to her yet. There was still that chance that he wouldn't want what was coming. She mumbled the words through her sobs, her words so muffled she didn't even hear them.

Travis awkwardly patted his girlfriend's back, not sure what she had even said.

"Er…There, there," He patted. "It's…It's all right. Just say it again. A little louder, if you don't mind?"

Katie shed a few more tears, backing away from Travis for a second before hugging him even tighter.

"Please don't go after I tell you. Promise me!" Katie begged. Even if Travis Stoll annoyed the crap out of her, she loved him. She did. Even if she told herself she didn't, she did. There was no doubt about it. And she loved him even more when he was concerned about her or protective.

Travis nodded as he said, "Promise."

"I'mpregnant," She said quickly.

"Slower?"

She took a shaky breath. Another deep, shaky breath.

"I'm…I'm…Travis, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Travis was having a nurse wrap his hand with bandages at the hospital while Katie relaxed in the hospital bed, exhausted.

"Thanks," Travis murmured.

"No problem!" The blonde girl bubbled. "You're wife's got some grip, huh? I saw her knuckles turn white and heard the bones in your hand crack!"

Travis managed a weak laugh.

"Yeah. She sure does," He mumbled to himself as he gently rubbed his extremely sore left hand.

He got up out of his chair as the perky nurse left with a nod and a smile. Travis made his way to Katie's left side, so in case she wanted to hold his hand again, she wouldn't be able to actually break his left hand.

He sat down softly on the bed, slowly lowering himself down next to his beautiful wife. Slowly, he put his arm around her shoulders, and her head shifted to his shoulder.

"Hey," She muttered softly and sleepily.

"Hey," He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Did they bring the baby in yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Do you know when they will?" She yawned as the door slowly opened. The bubbly blonde who had wrapped Travis's hand popped her head in.

"Just checking in! Would you like to see him?"

Travis nodded as his wife made the barest up-and-down movement of her head.

"All right-y then!" She then looked outside the door and said happily, "Come on in!"

Travis was expecting them to bring in a baby boy, but instead it was his not-exactly-twin-but-younger-brother Connor.

"Hey, guys!" He smiled. Katie groaned.

Connor's smile turned into a frown.

"Nice to see you, too, Katie-Kat!"

Travis smiled at the nickname, but gave his brother the look that said, 'Piss her off right now and you're a dead man'. Connor's eyes widened and he nodded and sat down on a chair.

"Where's your girlfriend, dude?" Travis asked.

"She's at home with her mom. Sorting some things out with her, you know? At least it's her mom that doesn't like me, not her godly dad. I'd hate to be in a similar situation as Percy's with Athena." Connor shivered at the thought.

The door opened yet again to the bubbly blonde nurse. "Would you like to see the baby? He's one of the handsomest baby boys I've ever seen!"

Katie nodded vigorously. She was exhausted, but she'd still want to see the little boy that caused the pain. Just holding him in her arms would erase all the pain he had caused. She just knew it would.

When the nurse closed the door to retrieve the baby, Connor looked at Travis.

"Does she seem…?"

"Too perky?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded staring at the door with a strange look on his face until it opened again.

The blonde came in with the familiar blue bundle of blankets-only familiar to them because of when Percy and Annabeth brought Luke and Silena to Camp after the hospital to show all the people who weren't there.

But the nurse didn't leave after she handed the child over to Katie as most did to give the parents and child a moment alone.

Travis looked at the nurse for a second. Then he coughed.

"Yes?" She asked happily.

"Umm…could we have…a moment…alone?" He asked. The nurse seemed to look sad for the first time since she'd been in the room.

"Oh, yeah…sorry," She said as she walked for the door. But before she stepped out she looked back, a small smile on her face again.

"What's his name?"

Travis looked at Katie, who was smiling down at the blankets.

"Anthony. Tony, for short."

The nurse smiled wider and nodded before she left the room leaving Travis, Katie, Connor, and Anthony alone in the room.

"Anthony?" Connor asked. "Thought you'd come up with something a little cooler than that, but okay. Whatever!"

Travis rolled his eyes as Katie glared at Connor. Connor held up his hands in surrender quickly, not wanting the wrath of a new mother.

Tony was quietly sleeping in his mother's arms, wrapped in soft blankets and a cozy little hat on top his head, unaware of his mother and uncle. Only aware of the soft feel of the blankets that were so different. So new.

To Tony, the world was perfect. He had no idea of how messed up and cruel it was. He was completely innocent to anything the world could and would throw at him.

To Tony, all that mattered was being in his mother's arms, wrapped in the cool, soft blankets, protected from any harm that he knew nothing about.

His little fingers curled around the closest thing in reach, which happened to be the pinky of Katie Gardener Stoll, as she held the blankets back to watch her little boy sleep.

* * *

**:) Half the reason I couldn't write this chapter was because I didn't know these two characters too well and I couldn't think of a name to give the baby (I used the first that came to mind. Do you like it?) and the other half because I literally have no inspiration to write. Yep. I get out of Writer's Block to face the dreaded Inspiration Block! (It's basically the same thing! Haha!)**

**I think it's just cause I'm not in school with nothing to drive me on writing. It's harder than it seems!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	7. Chris and Clarisse

**Hello! It has been seriously forever since I updated this story! And I'm sincerely sorry about that! I was in a writing funk. It's probably a very severe case of constant writer's block, where no ideas come to you. At all. Ever. And anyone who offers ideas, those ideas can't be used because you're in such a funk you can't write around it. That's how bad of a funk I was in when it came to my stories recently.**

**So, this may or may not be up to usual standards. I tried, I really did. So, enjoy anyway, yeah?  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Teenaged Author, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters OR the Heroes of Olympus characters. They belong to Rick Riordan, and I am certain that he is not of female gender.**

* * *

**CHRIS AND CLARISSE**

* * *

Clarisse was casually flipping through a baby names book with Chris, looking for the perfect name for their child.

"I like that one," Chris pointed to the name 'Daniel'.

"Mmmm…."Clarisse continued to look. "I like this one," She said as she pointed to 'Owen', making Chris chuckle. The meaning of the name 'Owen' was 'Young Fighter'.

"What?" She demanded. Chris raised his hands in above his head.

"Nothing, nothing." He knew not to make a pregnant lady angry. He learned that by watching Percy and Annabeth. Clarisse scowled at him as she went back to the book.

"Go get the door," She said suddenly.

"What? No one's at the-" He started only to be cut off by the doorbell. "I stand corrected."

He made out of the room and headed for the front door. He and Clarisse were supposed to babysit the Valdez kids as Leo and Reyna went on a well deserved vacation, and seeing as Jason and Piper were off who knows where with Piper's dad, Leo called Chris.

Chris opened the door to see Leo, Reyna, and the three Valdez kids. The eldest, Ryan, was five years old, and had a three-year-old brother Drake. And then there was Drake's twin sister and the only daughter of Leo and Reyna, who they creatively named Leyna.

"Hey, Chris! Thanks again! If Jason and Piper were anywhere but out of the country you wouldn't have to do this," Leo said as he tugged in the suitcases for the little kids for the week as Reyna knelt down and looked each child in the eye.

"Now, you listen to Mr. Chris and Mrs. Clarisse, okay? No setting things on fire," Reyna looked at Drake and Ryan, the two that inherited Leo's flaming ability. Leyna only seemed to get a resistance to fire from her father, along with the curly hair and Latino features. "And don't annoy your sister, and Leyna, don't injure your brothers when they do annoy you."

Leyna nodded with a look on her face much like her mother's and walked right in past Chris and went straight to Clarisse.

"Auntie Cwa'isse! Wook! I wost a toof!" Leyna said, a finger in her mouth pointing to the empty space where a tooth should have been. "Dwake knocked it out!"

Leyna glared hard at her twin, who shrugged then smiled and showed an identical empty hole. "She said we got even."

Drake then hurried into the Rodriguez home eager to find some sweets. Leo looked at Chris.

"I wish you good luck, man. These kids can be _Diablos," _He said before Ryan was pushed in and Leo and Reyna rushed off so they wouldn't miss their plane.

* * *

"Leyna! Please put that down!" Chris yelled as Leyna lifted the vase of flowers, aiming it at her brothers.

"Give. Me. My. Dolly!" Leyna glared at her laughing and cowering brothers (Ryan was laughing as he held the doll over a small flame in his hand. Drake, on the other hand, was cowering under his sister's gaze).

"What's the magic phrase?" Ryan cracked up. Naturally, the word 'please' wouldn't suffice for the Valdez kids. Leyna glared hard, pulling the vase back, about to throw it, when Clarisse walked in and just stared at them. Ryan immediately put out his flame and gave Leyna back her doll, Leyna taking it and rushing off to play with it somewhere else. Ryan sat on the couch with an ashamed look on his face.

Chris sighed and sank onto the seat next to Ryan. Babysitting proved exhausting, especially since his wife was a pregnant woman who was already grouchy enough, but add in the hormones and the crazy kids they were babysitting? The kids quickly learned to be in perfect behavior whenever she came into the room unless they wanted to suddenly become deaf for a day.

Clarisse nodded her approval of the change of scene. It had been three days of babysitting the little devils. It was also three days closer to Clarisse's due date, and they still didn't have a name for their soon-to-be-born son. Clarisse pulled out the baby name book again.

Drake got up from his spot and cautiously made his way towards Clarisse. He looked over the edge of the book and pointed to a name. Clarisse looked at the small finger on the page.

"What's that one?" Drake asked. Clarisse read it in her head before saying it out loud.

"Ethan," She told him. Drake smiled.

"That's how Mommy and Papa picked out my name! They closed their eyes and pointed!" Drake told her proudly. Chris thought that was amusing and something Leo definitely would do. Clarisse smiled softly and looked at Chris.

"What do you think about Ethan, Chris?" Chris nodded his approval. Clarisse looked at Drake. "I think we found a name for him. Little Ethan Rodriguez."

* * *

Clarisse relaxed against the hospital pillow, glaring at her husband. "You put me through this you know!" She screamed at him, though they both knew it was only hormones and the pain of labor that made her scream at him. But Clarisse said getting a C-Section would be cowardly and she openly invited the pain of giving birth.

Chris was starting to believe she regretted it.

"It'll be okay, Clarisse. It's almost over and our little Ethan will be out," He replied soothingly. Clarisse started screaming again as another contraction hit her. It shouldn't be too long now, right? It'd only been….Chris checked the clock on the wall behind him. Ten hours. It had only been ten hours since Clarisse had went into labor. The doctor or whoever kept telling her to take deep breaths and push.

Once they had hit fourteen hours, the doctor exclaimed that he could see him. Clarisse kept taking deep breaths, squeezing Chris's numb hand tighter, and man did the daughter of Ares have a grip.

As soon as the pain went away and Ethan was rushed out of the room to be cleaned and have his shots, Clarisse relaxed against the pillow again, letting her grip on Chris's hand loosen considerably. Chris reached out his hand and stroked her brown hair.

"Hey," He whispered. "You did great."

She tried for a laugh. "I don't know….what Annabeth was talking about," Clarisse said weakly. "That wasn't so….bad."

Chris laughed softly. Of course. Even after giving birth, Clarisse wasn't going to show weakness. Chris remembered when Annabeth was complaining to Clarisse about the pain of giving birth. Clarisse had rolled her eyes and said something about how pain came with life, especially a demigod's life, which sent Annabeth into a small frenzy over the Jackson kids.

Speaking of kids….

The Valdez kids were soon in the room with their parents behind them. Today was the day Reyna and Leo were supposed to go pick up their kids from the Rodriguez house, but Clarisse had gone into labor and Chris had to rush her and the kids to the hospital. Chris had told the kids to wait in the lobby and for Ryan to try and get a hold of Leo or Reyna to tell them where they were.

"Hey, congrats, man," Leo whispered, thinking Clarisse might be asleep.

"Hey," Chris whispered back, enjoying the quiet. Leyna clutched her dad's hand tightly.

"Is there something wrong with Auntie Clarisse?" She asked innocently. Reyna shook her head.

"No sweetie. She came to deliver Ethan," Reyna said softly.

"Deliver? Why is she giving Ethan to the hospital?" Leyna asked, looking rather confused.

"He needs to get his shots," Leo said. "And there's no better place for a baby to get shots then at the hospital."

Leyna nodded, like the answer was satisfactory. Reyna rolled her eyes at Leo, who only smiled back at her. A nurse came by with the little bundle within the next few minutes.

"Would you like to see him?" She asked, giving them no time for a 'yes' or 'no', as she just entered the room, already handing him over to Chris to give to Clarisse.

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Chris told her and the nurse nodded and exited the room. Drake rushed forward to see him.

"Did you know I named him, Mommy?" He said, looking over his shoulder at his mom. Chris handed little Ethan over to Clarisse, who took him hesitantly.

"Hello," She said softly. "Hello, little Ethan Rodriguez."

* * *

**So...? And to clarify, Clarisse doesn't know of Ethan Nakumara (Or at least, not well). He may have been mentioned to her, but Drake Valdez picked out the name. It was not in honor of Ethan Nakumara, the son of Nemesis.**

**So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? Could use some editing? Leave it in a review! If you want, or keep it to yourself. Though keeping it to yourself won't really help...  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


End file.
